My Family
by DigiExpert
Summary: The little girl burst through the door, tossing her blue backpack onto the floor and kicking her white tennis shoes off. In her hand was a piece of paper... she had drawn her family, but why does the picture make Kimberly worried? FemslashOneshot


**I have decided** **to take on the prsw22 challenge on LJ. This fic follows the concept of family for that challenge. It is also, in a way, a sequel to Contemplations that takes place years later. I wrote this today in a notebook and quickly typed it up. Enjoy!**

**Warning: This story features femslash and is an AU. I don't want any complaints on the coupling. You were warned.**

The little girl burst through the door, tossing her blue backpack onto the floor and kicking her white tennis shoes off. In her hand was a piece of paper. She ran into the kitchen where a petite brunette sat at the kitchen table, waiting for her. "Mommy! Lookie what I did at school today!" she shouted happily, climbing onto one of the chairs. Some apple slices with peanut butter and a glass of milk sat in front of her. She handed the paper over to her mother before picking up an apple slice.

"Inside voice, Sierra," the woman reminded her daughter before glancing down at the paper. "What's this?"

"We talked all about families today, mommy. I told all about you and mommy. I drew that picture of all of us in art. Isn't it pretty?"

Kimberly looked down at the drawing her daughter had given her. Sierra had given her and Katherine dresses, but given herself jeans and a t-shirt. They all held hands. Kimberly smiled at the stick figure family before noticing the other stick figures in the corners of the picture. They hadn't been given any clothes, only angry faces, or as angry as a kindergartener can make them. "Sierra, who are all these other people in your picture?"

"The bad people, mommy. The ones who always look angry at us and say bad things."

Kimberly watched her daughter as she munched on her snack. She was a small, wirily child, with Kimberly's frame and eyes, but she had Jason's face and hair. Kimberly remembered how much she and Katherine had wanted a child, and Jason had willingly helped out his best friend and little sister. It hadn't been long before Kimberly had become pregnant. She and Katherine had been overjoyed, but not everyone had felt the same way. Her own mother had disowned her the first few months before finally accepting the idea. Looking at her now, no one would have suspected Kimberly's mother to ever have felt that way. She loved her granddaughter and spoiled her whenever she could.

Sierra had been born into a world that didn't always accept her mothers, but Kimberly and Katherine had worked together to keep Sierra from coming to any harm. They had talked to Sierra about why their family was different, and Sierra had seemed to understand. There were times though, like today, when their daughter brought up the "bad" people. Kimberly looked over at the little girl with the jet-black hair pulled into a ponytail, clothed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans. She wouldn't trade her daughter or her wife for anything.

Licking her fingers, Sierra asked, "Mommy, can I go to Lainey's house now? It's almost time."

"Sure baby. Make sure you get your karate gi," called Kimberly as Sierra dashed upstairs. Every day after school Sierra went to her friend Lainey's house to play for a little bit before her karate class. Within minutes she was back downstairs, a red duffel bag in hand. Kimberly rose from the table as Sierra put her shoes on; she already had on her own. Kimberly checked her pocket for keys before heading out the door, Sierra in tow.

A half hour later, Kimberly pulled up in front of the Angel Grove Elementary School. A tall Australian blonde waited out front and smiled as Kimberly pulled the Ford Explorer around to meet her. She leaned over and kissed Kimberly as she sat inside. "Hello, my love," she said.

"Hello to you too," replied Kimberly. "Good day today?"

Katherine nodded. "They did well today. I'll make fifth graders of them yet," she laughed. "How is Sierra?"

"Sierra's fine. I just dropped her off at Lainey's. She told me all about today."

"Anything she enjoyed?" Katherine asked as she rested her hand on Kimberly's arm.

"She talked about families today. She even drew a picture of us all. But…" trailed Kimberly.

"What?" asked Katherine, concerned.

"She included all the "bad people" as she calls them. They're in the corners of her picture. Kimberly bit her lip as she maneuvered through traffic.

"We always knew something like this would happen," answered Katherine.

"I know…it's just I had hoped it wouldn't."

The couple pulled into the driveway of their home. Katherine immediately went to Kimberly's side and took her hand. Kimberly had always wondered how their daughter would handle things. Katherine knew it worried her. Sierra didn't fully understand yet. She was prone to have outbursts when people stared at her and her mothers. As the couple made their way into the kitchen, Kimberly handed Katherine Sierra's picture.

"Kimberly, regardless of anything, Sierra has always seen us as family. She wouldn't draw a picture like this if she didn't. One day she may ignore the "bad people" but for now, this is how she gets rid of her frustrations. We'll simply keep an eye on her. If it continues we'll seek help."

Kimberly sighed. "I know." She said no more. The topic would always come up, regardless of Sierra's age. It would never be settled. If anything, it'd disappear for a few years.

"No matter what, Kim, we're always a family. A family that loves each other, regardless of the 'norms'." That was the absolute truth.

**Short and sweet. And for those of you who read Contemplations, the baby turned out to be a girl :) Please review.  
**


End file.
